


Fears

by Chaos Fox (ChaosFox)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosFox/pseuds/Chaos%20Fox
Summary: One night, the sound of Daisuke screaming wakes Masaru up. The brunette rushes out towards the kitchen to learn something about Daisuke that he didn't know before and soon has a heart felt talk with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot for Masuke. I originally started shipping this as a joke but now it is slowly consuming my life.

Daisuke’s scream echoed out the house, waking and startling Masaru out of his slumber. The emerald eyed boy rose his body from the warm bed and sleepily rubbed his eyes. He turned to the side to see that his boyfriend was not laying in his usual spot of stolen blankets and pillows. He blinked a few times before Daisuke’s scream sounded out again, completely waking up the older man as he jumped off his bed and rushed toward the only light in the house: The kitchen.

“Daisuke! What’s wrong?” Masaru shouted as he entered with his fists raised, prepared to fight whoever frightened the goggle head. He dropped his fists when he saw the boy standing on the table only with a broom held tightly in his hands and being waved wildly at the ceiling.

“Masaru!” Daisuke exclaimed in relief as he dropped the broom and leapt at his boyfriend. Masaru spread his arms to help catch him before putting the boy down again.

“Daisuke.” Masaru said patiently, a new thing he learned to develop when he started dating the younger boy. “Why are you screaming and waving the broom around?”

“Oh that.” Daisuke smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. “I wasn’t screaming _that_ loud was I?”

“You were.”

“Oh.” Daisuke frowned.

The mahogany haired boy was about to saw something when something flew down from the ceiling. Daisuke jumped and gripped Masaru’s arm as the creature flew back up towards the ceiling. Masaru looked between the bat and then Daisuke with a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

“You screamed because of a bat?” Masaru asked, one of his eyebrows arched in question.

“Shut up!” Daisuke hissed, letting of the arm and turning to look up where the bat flew off. “J-Just take care of it will you?”

At this point, both Masaru’s eyebrows were up in surprise at the usually courageous boy’s timidity. Deciding to stop the teasing for now, Masaru grabbed the abandoned broom and hopped on the table. Take a look around, he soon spotted the bat again. With a sure swing, the brunette knocked the bat down. The bat hissed at him but Masaru just picked it up and tossed it back outside through the left open window, closing the entrance before the flying mammal could come back in.

Turning around, Masaru could see the tension leave Daisuke’s shoulders and the usual bright smile returned to the goggle head’s face.

“Mind telling me why a bat was causing you to scream like that?” Masaru asked for the second time that night.

Daisuke’s smile changed to a frown before the boy sighed and beckoned his boyfriend toward the living room. Masaru followed and let Daisuke flop onto the couch before sitting down himself. Daisuke scooted a little and let rested his head on Masaru’s shoulders, the older brunette responding in kind by letting his arm lay lazily rest on Daisuke’s stomach.

“So you already know how my teammates helped save the world from MaloMyotismon right?” Daisuke inquired.

“Mmhm. And how you were the only one not to fall for his trance and you heroically snapped everyone out of it.” Masaru recited a smirk on his face.

“I was pretty great.” Daisuke bragged before continuing. “But he had actually attacked Earth already once before in Odaiba. He kidnapped all of the kids, which I was at the time, to figure out who was the Child of Light. He had all these bats and I’m sure he thought he was the actual Dracula.”

“Is that what made you afraid of bats?”

“Yes and no. Remember the part where I told you he melted both Arukenimon and Mummymon?”

Masaru thought for a moment before nodding. Daisuke shivered and tried scooting even closer to Masaru.

“Well that also added to it. When your twelve and you see a giant bat monster dissolve two other monsters it kind of gets to you. Not to mention the things he did to the rest of us when I was just eight.” Daisuke shuddered and Masaru wrapped another arm around the boy and held him tight.

“Hey its ok you know?” Masaru whispered reassuringly.

“I know. We stopped him. I guess I can see why Takeru gets all trippy over Devimon now though.”

“Mmm. I got to say it’s a little weird to see you so scared of something. I thought a Digimon had broken down the house.”

“Hey! I would not scream if a Digimon was broken the house! Yelling, but not screaming!” Daisuke pouted.

Masaru laughed, “Yeah. Sure.”

“I’m serious! Ask anybody!”

“I believe you Daisuke.” Masaru smirked.

“Jerk.” Daisuke glared lightly before adjusting himself to fit more comfortably in his boyfriend’s arms. “There has to be something you fear.”

“Please. An ultimate fighter can’t be afraid of anything.”

“Lies!” Daisuke shouted, bringing a hand up and smacking Masaru’s shoulder. “You have to be afraid of something! You can’t have gone through all you did without fearing _something._ ”

“Well. I guess there’s one thing.” Masaru mumbled.

“Tell me!”

“I fear losing the ones I love.” Masaru whispered, pulling Daisuke closer. The memories of having his father missing for so long, Kristy getting hurt, Yoshino and Keenan almost dying, Touma’s betrayal when it wasn’t known it wasn’t a real betrayal, and Agumon’s death resurfacing for a brief moment. All of those hurt Masaru deeply and imagining any of them actually dying sent fear through the ultimate fighter.

“Masaru.” Daisuke whispered turning around and cupping his boyfriend’s face in his hands and putting their foreheads together. Masaru laughed lightly before Daisuke began to speak again. “I fear that myself, and I promise that I won’t die whenever the Digital World calls for me again.”

Masaru smiled and planted a light kiss on Daisuke before pulling back to lay down, dragging the goggle head with him.

“You better not, or I’ll kill you.” Masaru stated.

“If I’m already dead?”

“Yeah. I’ll punch your body so hard you’ll feel it in your next life.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Daisuke chuckled before laying against Masaru’s chest and closing his eyes.

“If you say a word of what happened tonight to Touma I’ll kill you before any Digimon though.” Masaru threatened before closing his eyes as well.

“Hey, same goes to you if you tell Miyako.”


End file.
